onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Nobody700/Chapter 732 predication
Cover story: The ice brothers from hell are awake. Page 1: Luffy: He's... He's... Alive... Zoro: Who's alive!? Luffy: I THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD! Zoro: DON'T SCREAM! Kine'mon: BOTH THE TWO OF YOU ARE SCREAMING! Citizen 1: Best to ignore them. Citizen 2: Safest thing to do. Page 2: Bastille: Do not try to trick me, Monkey D 'straw hat' Luffy! I can tell it's you even if you were to wear a beard, or a different hat! Marine 1: SIR! Isn't a fish suit more better of a disguise? You can't see their face at all! Bastille: ... STRAW HAT LUFFY! FACE ME! Marine 1: Ignoring your faults won't make them go away sir. Luffy: O...okay, I'll kick your ass. Page 3: Zoro: Luffy! Your in no state to battle him right now! Keep on going, and you'll get calmer. Samurai, follow him, and help him, got it! Kine'mon: Got it! Page 4: Zoro: Swordsman? You talk too much. Talk with your blade! Bastille: How dare you... ARE YOU NOT A TRUE WARRIOR!? Zoro: I'M A PIRATE! ITS WHAT WE DO! Bastille: ... DIE! Marine 1: Even in battle, he still does stupid stuff. Domflamingo: Come, come, sit. I want to feel comfortable. Page 5: Issho: I must be alert. The pirates will be here soon. Domflamingo: Oh please, like straw hat will stop us. He's too busy saving his brothers 'soul' as you may say. Issho: A devil fruit can by no means be some 'soul'. Domflamingo: Yet look at you, a big famous marine. The stuff of legends. The true keepers of justice. Issho: I don't want to talk about philosophies! I want to know what you meant earlier! Domflamingo: Oh yes... I know. I have a perfect way to regain your lost sight. Page 6: Issho: How? Domflamingo: Now, I prefer to be a gambler with at the very least 1 ace up my sleeve. Issho: I thought you would have 5. Domflamingo: Oh poor Issho... You think I play by the rules? I tend to have 10. Leo: WE CAN DO IT! Franky: YEAH! BECAUSE WE ARE... Page 7: Robin: I must ask... What is the point? Ussop: Sometimes robin, men can be a strange species, but how women never want to join in... Is even stranger. Thunder solider of rage: ALRIGHT! MY ALLIES HAVE SET UP THE PLAN! Robin: Allies? Thunder soldier of rage: Yes, I made allies with a few people. I heard 3 are in the island as we speak. My contact goes by 'Koala'. Robin: Koala? Page 8: Ussop: W...WHAT WAS THAT?! Leo: I... Don't know! ???: Well, well... What's wrong? Leo: Teg! Teg: What's wrong Leo? Angry? Page 9: Franky: WHY DID YOU DO THIS?! Teg: Domflamingo and I made a little deal. How else do you think we got that stupid princess? One little step, and she was running after the 'poor old Teg being captured by the big bad pica'. Leo: YOU... Teg: Face it, even with our power, we will be defeated. So why not cash some chips in... As domflamingo says. Franky: YOU... Teg: Who's next? Page 10: Zoro: I have to end this quick! Bastille: YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME WITH EASE?! Zoro: Yes. Bastille: SUFFER THEN! GIANT... SLASHER Zoro: GIANT DEVIL Page 11: Bastille: it looks weak... But... Bastille: Strong Bastille: You have won... But let me tell you... My boss... And admiral Issho will still defeat you. Zoro: Then let me tell you this... My captain will defeat your bosses. Page 12: Bastille: A bold boast... But a boast is still a boast. Zoro: I may boast... But let me tell you... Luffy never boasts. He only tells the truth. Bastille: Sounds like a good... Captain. Zoro: Now... Page 13: Zoro: This should be good. Luffy: I have to stop being pathetic. I must defeat Domflamingo! Kine'mon: But... Kine'mon: I might not be able to cut it. Luffy: Maybe. Page 14: Luffy: Gear... THIRD! Luffy: I want him to know were hear... And this will be the quickest! Kine'mon: Hope it will get their attention. Luffy: Domflamingo... Page 15: Luffy: I WILL KICK YOUR ASS! Bartolomeo: Great, now I have to listen to you! Listen up 'buddy' you mess with captain Luffy, and I will... ???: You work for Luffy? Bartolomeo: WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU INSULT LUFFY! ???: Normally don't get that. Bartolomeo: Are you even a pirate? ???: Nope. Page 16: Bartolomeo: Then who are you? ???: Let's just say this... I was a pirate... Until someone saved me. Then I decided to help them. Maybe... I can help Luffy, and myself. Can I go... Alone? Bartolomeo: Okay, but even if you happen to know Luffy, I won't go easy on you. ???: Thank you. ???: Ace... I am so sorry... I couldn't find you... I was too far away and I didn't know. If I knew, I would have come and saved you... Maybe you would still be alive if I came... and maybe I be in the grave with you... Ace... I just want to say... Page 17: Sabo: ACE... I am sorry for not saving you... But look... I'm alive... And I will destroy not the people... But the idea that killed you. For Luffy, dragon, you... And me. Category:Blog posts